In an imaging process using an imaging device such as a digital camera or a video camera, backlight photographing often results in an excessively bright background but an excessively dark photographed object of real concern, namely, an object part. Backlight detection can be widely applied to functions, such as intelligent scenario recognition and automatic exposure control, of an imaging apparatus such as a digital camera or a video camera.
According to backlight detection in the prior art, an image is first divided into multiple rectangular blocks, consecutive rectangular blocks whose brightness value is less than a brightness threshold are searched for, and then the number of rectangular blocks that meet a condition is counted. If a total number of the rectangular blocks is greater than a preset threshold, and color saturation variance of the entire image is greater than a preset saturation threshold, it is determined that the image is a backlight scenario.
However, in the prior art, accuracy of backlight detection is low.